Truck drivers with sleeper compartments mounted to their trucks often find that sleeping can be difficult and uncomfortable while they have no choice but to be parking their tractor trucks on un-even or sloped surfaces during their sleeptime. Sometimes, they find themselves leaning sideling in a parking lot or parked on the shoulder of a road with the head end of the sleeper bunk being on the downhill side of the slope. Instinctively, the truck drivers may not want to switch their head to the foot end of the bed (to avoid sleeping with their head downhill), because of possibly a dirty or stinkv foot end of the bed.
The Bed Leveler/Adjuster will allow the ends of the bed mattress to be leveled up with one another as well as have various reclining positions. The Bed Leveler/Adjuster is lightweight, economical, and measures less than one and one half of an inch in height at the collapsed position.